wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Item suffix
Many items have a base item name followed by a suffix. The suffixes are similar to the item naming convention used in other Blizzard games such as Diablo and Diablo II. The suffix will always start with the word "of" followed by a few words that indicate quickly to the player what enhancements an item will give. How much enhancement an item gives is closely tied to the item quality and item level. Some "of" suffixes are used to indicate the item is part of a set or it is just part of the name. For the most part, animal and attribute suffixes are seen most commonly. Resistance and Wrath drop less commonly, and the miscellaneous ones drop the least often. Items of this type are normally uncommon (greens), although rare (blue) and epic (purple) ones exist. On item database website (like Wowhead), most of these items are listed with their base name (for example, Slatesteel Girdle and the term "" to indicate that the actual items have a randomly assigned enhancement matching the suffixes. Suffixes that increase a single attribute Items with an "of Attribute" suffix typically have less total attribute enhancement than "of Animal". For example, a "Shortsword of Strength" may have +10 strength, whereas a "Shortsword of the Bear" of comparable level may have +6 strength and +6 stamina. ;of Spirit :Increase Spirit when equipped. ;of Intellect :Increase Intellect when equipped. ;of Strength :Increase Strength when equipped. ;of Stamina :Increase Stamina when equipped. ;of Agility :Increase Agility when equipped. Wrath suffixes (spell damage) These suffixes increase damage for a school of magic or increases healing. ;of Frozen Wrath :Increases damage done by Frost spells ;of Arcane Wrath :Increases damage done by Arcane spells. ;of Fiery Wrath :Increase damage done by Fire spells. ;of Nature's Wrath :Increase damage done by Nature spells. ;of Healing :Increase healing done by Healing spells. ;of Shadow Wrath :Increases damage done by Shadow spells Resistances There are some items in the game that increase the chances that a school of magic will be resisted. There are currently no items that increase resistance to holy magic, though there are potions available that can absorb holy magic damage. Often suffix items "of X resistance" have some of the highest resistances available, and are useful for difficult resistances like Arcane or Frost, but are nearly impossible to farm. ;of Fire Resistance :Increase resistance to Fire spells. ;of Nature Resistance :Increase resistance to Nature spells. ;of Arcane Resistance :Increase resistance to Arcane spells. ;of Frost Resistance :Increase resistance to Frost spells. ;of Shadow Resistance :Increase resistance to Shadow spells. The following newer versions were introduced with the Burning Crusade. They are only available for characters 57+ as drops in Outland, but are significantly superior to the older resistance greens, and in many cases better than the best resist gear blues or purples that previously existed. ;of Fire Protection :Increase stamina and resistance to Fire spells. ;of Nature Protection :Increase stamina and resistance to Nature spells. ;of Arcane Protection :Increase stamina and resistance to Arcane spells. ;of Frost Protection :Increase stamina and resistance to Frost spells. ;of Shadow Protection :Increase stamina and resistance to Shadow spells. Animal name suffixes These are commonly found suffixes that indicate an item increases two attribute stats as shown in the tables below: Class Preferences Certain classes, especially when grinding, will have more of these kind of items than uniquely named items. here is a list of what class will prefer. Do not take this list as a pure guide as some classes will prefer certain items for their play style, this only takes into account of leveling PvE builds, especially in classic content. A slash mark denotes a different set of preferred suffixes depending on what talent tree the player levels through. Death Knight: Bear - Monkey - Tiger Druid: Eagle - Owl - Whale / Bear - Monkey - Tiger Hunter: Falcon - Monkey - Tiger Mage: Eagle - Owl - Whale Paladin: Eagle / Bear - Gorilla - Monkey - Tiger Priest: Eagle - Owl - Whale Rogue: Monkey - Tiger Shaman: Eagle / Falcon - Monkey - Tiger Warlock: Eagle - Whale Warrior: Bear - Monkey - Tiger Abyssal Suffixes These only appear on Abyssal items, dropped from members of the Abyssal Council in Silithus. ;of Striking :Increases Strength, Agility, and Stamina. ;of Sorcery :Increases Stamina, Intellect, and spell damage. ;of Regeneration :Increases Stamina, spell healing, and mana regeneration. Health/Mana Regeneration ;of Concentration :Regenerates mana while equipped. ;of Regeneration :Regenerates health while equipped. New in Burning Crusade Modifiers on items have very specific drop rules. The suffixes such as Physician and Prophet will only be found on Cloth gear. Other ones like Hierophant will only drop as Leather gear. Bandit will drop as Leather and Mail gear to facilitate the classes that would most benefit from it. The drop rates are also widely variable. The more standard types such as Beast and Sorcerer will drop quite frequently, while more obscure suffixes like Knight are very rare, and will only drop as Rare quality (Blue) gear. You will notice that some Suffixes have the same modifiers. These are differentiated by the amount of each stat is available on the piece of gear, based on which stat is emphasized. ;of Blocking :+Block Rating +Strength ;of Battle :+Strength +Stamina +Critical Strike Rating ;of the Ancestor :+Strength +Critical Strike Rating +Stamina ;of the Bandit :+Agility +Stamina +Attack Power ;of the Beast :+Strength +Agility +Stamina ;of the Champion :+Strength +Stamina +Defense Rating ;of the Crusade :+Spell Damage and Healing +Intellect +Defense Rating ;of the Elder :+Stamina +Intellect +Mana Regeneration ;of the Grove :+Strength +Agility +Stamina ;of the Hunt :+Attack Power +Agility +Intellect ;of the Hierophant :+Stamina +Spirit +Healing ;of the Invoker :+Intellect +Spell Damage and Healing +Spell Critical Strike Rating ;of the Knight :+Stamina +Spell Damage and Healing +Defense Rating ;of the Mind :+Spell Damage and Healing +Spell Critical Strike Rating +Intellect ;of the Nightmare :+Shadow Damage +Stamina +Intellect ;of the Physician :+Stamina +Intellect +Healing ;of the Prophet :+Intellect +Spirit +Healing ;of the Shadow :+Attack Power +Agility +Stamina ;of the Soldier :+Strength +Stamina +Critical Strike Rating ;of the Sorcerer :+Stamina +Intellect +Spell Damage and Healing ;of the Sun :+Spell Damage and Healing +Stamina +Intellect ;of the Vision :+Spell Damage and Healing +Intellect +Stamina ;of the Wild :+Attack Power +Stamina +Agility Miscellaneous *'Of Defense' - will add points to the player's maximum defense skill points. *'Of Healing' - will add to healing effects and spells. *'Of Power' - adds to the player's melee and ranged attack power. *'Of Blocking' - Increases the player's blocking power by a percentage and adds some strength as well. Typically found on Shields. *'Of Marksmanship' - Increase in Ranged Attack Power when worn/equipped *'Of Eluding' - Increases agility and dodge rating. Κατηγορία:Game terms